


How would this feel?

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: The team was mid-battle when a large explosion went off. It sent some of the team flying, everyone surviving. However, Mick happened to land on top of Ray, and they both have a tough time dealing with how this made them feel.





	1. How Ray Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I'm planning the beach thing and I've already gotten my secret plot project started... I just like some sexual frustration between these two. I'm also able write these little stories with little to no problem.

His skin was burning and he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Mick’s body pressed against him during the battle. It was so… firm. Hard, but soft around the edges. It felt so good. He looked down and noticed his boxers were tenting.

 

“Jesus.” He groaned, tucking his thumbs under his waistband. He paused, thinking about how insane this was. He'd never thought about another teammate (that he wasn't already with) this way. The guilt would eat him alive.

 

But… He could feel every bit of Mick against him, and of the many thoughts that raced through his mind, the one that stood out the most was--

 

_Holy shit, I wonder what this would feel like if we were naked._ A thought that spawned so many thoughts of how good Mick looked in the gulag in Russia; his scarred muscles on full display… And that one time he saw Mick in _just_ his low-hanging boxers.

 

“Dammit…” He pulled open his boxers with one hand and delved into them with the other. He grasped himself softly as more fantasies and images flooded his mind. He flipped through the mental list of certain things that Mick had that drove Ray crazy.

 

Mick’s rough voice. The way it cracked and vibrated, almost like it should hurt. That voice could do so much to him. He imagined what it would be like to have that voice right up against his throat, in his ear, talking dirty and groaning with pleasure.

 

Mick’s hands, oh god, his hands. They were so rough and broken yet careful. He'd watched Mick take apart and reassemble his gun so many times, and each time was so entrancing. He wanted to know what those fingers would feel like; in his mouth, around his cock, and stretching him wide.

 

“M-Mick…” He moaned, picking up the pace and shifting his body so that his non dominant hand was free to roam. He reached up and pinched a nipple before leading his hand up to pull his hair, letting out a moan in the process.

 

He'd imagine Mick to be a little rough in bed, which only turned him on more. He'd only ever had vanilla sex, but he always wondered what hard sex felt like. He felt that Mick would tease him, bite him, and leave marks and bruises. He let out another low moan as he felt the familiar (yet, hotter this time more than ever) heat begin to pool in his stomach.

 

He revelled in the thought of Mick leaving marks on him; bruises and scratches that showed the whole team who he belonged to. He scratched his nails down his neck harshly.

 

“Fuck, Mick,” Ray gasped as he was right on the edge. He reached up to pull his hair again, his pace as fast as he could go. He fell over that edge, crying out Mick’s name softly over and over.

 

… He then began to wonder what Mick was like after sex. Would he fall right asleep? Would he enjoy the moment, then cuddle? He never pegged Mick as a cuddler, but then again, he never really thought about Mick like _this_ until recently.

  
His eyes widened as reality caught back up with him. He just got off thinking about his best friend just because of an accident during a fight. He didn't know how the hell he was gonna face him now.


	2. How Mick Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is hesitant to face what he felt on the battlefield, but when he does, it's the best feeling he's had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh I loved writing this chapter

Mick was not considering this. He wasn’t. It was an accident, and he should move on.

 

But he knows he _can’t._ At first, he was scared for his friend’s safety, but when he looked down and really took in what he was feeling… He couldn’t fight it. He was laying on top of Raymond. He could feel every inch of his body against his own, even with all of the gear they were both wearing. It felt really good, and Mick was having a hard time denying it.

 

He had been up against plenty of bodies, but nothing had ever felt like this. He’d never been so up-close and personal with someone who cared so much. And he was stupidly hard because of it.

 

He groaned as he set his recliner back. He didn’t want to think about the consequences of this; letting his feelings show and affect him like this. He didn’t want every time he laid eyes on Haircut from now on to be tainted by his own personal fantasies.

 

But… The uncomfortable hardness straining against his jeans was winning this battle. He huffed as he undid his pants. He wasn’t wearing boxers that day, and he secretly wondered if Ray had felt that when they landed together. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to get this over with as soon as he could, trying his best to think of anything but his best friend…

 

His friend’s stupidly big biceps. His _friend’s_ stupid _cute_ face. His **_friend’s_ ** gorgeous laugh and smile and body and attitude--

 

“Fuck.” He groaned in displeasure, as he knew he was already in deep, and there was no turning back now. He let his mind clear so that the only thing left was Ray.

 

The first thing his mind focused on was Ray’s mouth. It ran non-stop, and it annoyed the hell out of him. But it didn’t really, did it? He enjoyed every word that poured from that mouth, whether or not it be anything relevant or important. He… He imagined what it would be like to have that mouth pressed against his own. How gorgeous they would look wet and bruised. _Fuck,_ how attractive they’d look releasing moans of pleasure mixed in with Mick’s name.

 

“Shit…” He growled at that thought, stroking himself harder at the idea of Ray’s pretty mouth spewing expletives and _his_ name as he was getting pleasured. “Raymond--” His mind then jumped to what it would feel like to pleasure Ray. To hold him against his own body, to thrust deep inside of him, to claim him as his own.

 

His strokes became more of quick jerks as he imagined biting marks into Ray’s skin-- tainting that beautiful, flawless skin with his teeth. Course, he was pushing himself farther away from the edge by imagining that Ray was into the kind of sex he was into. Rough, heavy, hard. There would be a time for that, of course. But…

 

He’d never… Never really _made love_ before. He’d never been with anyone that cared so much about him. He… He thought about what Ray would do if they were making love. Soft, caring sighs instead of desperate cries for more. Soft touches and light kisses that were full of care and passion instead of need. Slow, long thrusts that make the feeling last forever. And afterwards… Soft whispers and tired kisses. Cuddling. _Love._

 

“Ray…” He smiled as he was right on the edge, enjoying the thought of them sharing that with each other. He even let his mind go as far to see Ray happy with him, wanting to be with him, having a life and loving him.

 

“Shit--” He came suddenly, having pushed himself to his limit by imagining that Ray actually gave a damn-- that Ray _loved_ him. He rode that blissful feeling out until he couldn’t take it anymore. He flopped his hand down to his side and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

  
He was in so fucking deep, and didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for readin <3  
>  ~~who knows I might continue this because these idiots need to know what they mean to each other buuuut don't quote me on that~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin <3


End file.
